Came from the Future!
by Kurobara Jio
Summary: Tsuna bertemu seorang pemuda yang mirip dengan Gokudera. Bahkan, ia memanggil Gokudera dengan panggilan yang 'aneh'. Siapa dia sebenarnya? 8059 with OC for the story.


—_**Came from the Future**_—

_**.**_

**Summary:**

Tsuna bertemu seorang pemuda yang mirip dengan Gokudera. Bahkan, ia memanggil Gokudera dengan panggilan yang aneh. Siapa dia sebenarnya?

**.**

**Warning:**

OC, Alternative Timeline, OOC, kata-kata kasar, dan entah apalagi yang terlewat.

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn**_ milik _**Amano Akira**_ dan selamanya menjadi miliknya.

Saya hanya meminjam chara-nya dalam fic saya.

_Doujin_ _**Came from the Future **_milik _doujinka_ yang super _awesome_ yang saya nggak tahu namanya. Fic ini saya buat berdasarkan doujin pendek tersebut dengan beberapa tambahan.

_**Yamamoto Takeru **_dan _**Yamamoto Kakeru **_© _**Yakyuu80**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

—_**Came from the Future**_—

Sawada Tsunayoshi berjalan pulang seorang diri. Hari ini dua temannya—Yamamoto Takeshi dan Gokudera Hayato tidak menemaninya seperti biasa. Sedangkan _tutor_-nya—Reborn sedang pergi entah kemana bersama teman-teman Arcobaleno-nya. Terlebih lagi, ia harus mengikuti pelajaran tambahan karena nilai ulangannya yang jelek.

Pemuda bersurai coklat itu menguap lebar. Berjalan dengan malas. 'Haah… Karena pelajaran tambahan aku jadi pulang terlambat. Aku akan memanggil Gokudera-kun nanti untuk membantuku belajar di rumah,' pikir Tsuna.

Langkah Tsuna terhenti saat melihat sosok yang dikenalnya. "Gokudera-kun!" panggilnya. Orang yang dipanggil menengokkan kepalanya. Tsuna berlari kecil menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Gokudera-kun? Eh? Ada apa dengan rambutmu? Kau mengecatnya?" Tsuna membombardir pemuda berambut hitam dan beriris hijau di depannya dengan pertanyaan.

Pemuda yang disangka Tsuna sebagai _Storm Guardian_-nya itu hanya tersenyum pada Tsuna dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan pemuda bertubuh mungil itu.

"…. Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna melihat pemuda di depannya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Bocah brengsek! Sudah kubilang berhenti!"

Sebuah suara yang familiar di telinga Sang Langit tiba-tiba terdengar. Dengan cepat ia menengokkan kepalanya ke arah asal suara dan mendapati sosok Gokudera Hayato yang berlari menghampirinya. Benar-benar Gokudera Hayato. Pemuda bersurai perak dan beriris hijau. Lalu siap orang yang ada di hadapan Tsuna?

Tsuna memandang pemuda di depannya bergantian dengan sosok Gokudera di sampingnya. 'Kenapa mereka mirip?' pertanyaan itu terus berputar-putar dalam kepala Tsuna.

"Kau bahkan tidak tahu jalan di sini. Tapi kau—" ucapan pemuda bersurai perak itu langsung terhenti saat melihat siapa orang yang berada di dekat pemuda yang dikira Tsuna sebagai dirinya. "Akh! _Juudaime_?" Gokudera berteriak saat melihat sosok _Boss_-nya.

'Seharusnya aku yang kaget…' pikir Tsuna saat Gokudera kaget melihatnya.

—_**Came from the Future**_—

"Apa? Kau anak Gokudera-kun dari masa 30 tahun yang akan datang?" Teriakan Tsuna terdengar dari kediaman keluarga Sawada.

Saat ini Tsuna, Gokudera, dan pemuda yang mengaku bernama Kakeru saling berhadapan dalam kamar milik Sang Langit. Sebenarnya tidak benar-benar saling berhadapan. Tsuna duduk santai di tepi tempat tidurnya, Kakeru duduk di sebuah kursi, dan Gokudera berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka berdua.

"Oke… Aku mengerti kalau kau ada di sini karena _juunen bazooka_. Tapi… Apa itu mungkin sementara kau tidak ada di masa ini?" tanya Tsuna pada Kakeru.

"Yang kugunakan adalah versi yang sudah di-_upgrade_, _Juudaime_," Kakeru memberi penjelasan singkat pada Tsuna. Pemuda beriris coklat itu menganggukkan kepalanya saat mendengar jawaban yang dia dapat.

'Dipanggil '_Juudaime_' oleh anaknya Gokudera-kun itu terasa… janggal,' pikir Tsuna dalam hati.

"Saat ini umurku lebih tua daripada _Mamman_," kata Kakeru sambil tersenyum ke arah pemuda berdarah Italia di sampingnya.

"30 tahun kemudian… berarti…" Tsuna tampak berpikir. Tapi terhenti saat merasakan sesuatu yang ganjal dari perkataan Kakeru. "APA? _Mamman_? Itu artinya 'Ibu', 'kan?" Pemuda bersurai coklat itu langsung berteriak saat menyadari bahwa Kakeru menyebut Gokudera '_Mamman_'.

Gokudera memukul kepala pemuda bersurai hitam itu dengan keras. "Bocah ini terus memanggilku dengan sebutan itu sejak kami bertemu. BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU BEGITU, BOCAH BRENGSEK!"

Kakeru mengusap kepalanya yang dipukul oleh Gokudera. "Tapi aku selalu memanggilmu dengan sebutan itu.." katanya dengan senyum kecil menghiasi wajahnya.

Tsuna terdiam. Entah kenapa ia merasa aneh saat melihat Kakeru. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu rasanya mirip dengan seseorang yang ia kenal dengan baik.

"Um.. Anak ini… entah kenapa aku merasa familiar dengan suasana di sekitarnya.." ucap Tsuna.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kakeru pada Tsuna. Kakeru menyerigai ke arah Sang Langit. Tsuna hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa sambil melihat ke arahnya. "Kau benar-benar Vongola _Decimo_, ya. _Mamman_ selalu mengatakan bahwa _Juudaime_ memiliki _hyper intuition_ yang tidak dimiliki orang lain. Itulah yang membuatnya sangat hebat. Hahaha!" Tawa renyah terlontar dari mulut Kakeru.

Mendengar tawa itu, badan Tsuna sedikit gemetar. "I-itu… Perasaan ini.. Tawa itu juga.. Rasanya aku pernah merasakan dan mendengarnya di suatu tempat.."

"_Juudaime_?" Gokudera memandang Tsuna dengan tatapan bingung.

"Hei… Seperti apa orang yang menjadi istri Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Kakeru. Bertanya dengan nada suara yang sedikit bergetar. Rasa takut dan penasaran bercampur menjadi satu.

"Yah… _Juudaime_, daripada disebut sebagai istri… Lebih tepatnya—"

Belum selesai ucapan Kakeru, terdengar suara pintu kamar dibuka dan sebuah suara yang memanggil nama Sang Langit. "Tsuna." kata suara itu.

Sosok Sang Hujan—Yamamoto Takeshi muncul di depan pintu kamar Tsuna. "Kudengar Gokudera ada di sini. Ayo main sa—"

"Ah! _Tou-san_!" Kali ini perkataan Yamamoto dipotong oleh Kakeru. Satu kata dari pemuda itu seakan membekukan seluruh ruangan. Baik Tsuna, Gokudera, maupun Yamamoto, semua terdiam mendengarnya.

Keringat dingin mengalir di wajah Tsuna. Kakeru bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan melangkah menghampiri Yamamoto dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

'Itu dia! Aku tahu itu! Wajah tersenyum itu! Suasana yang terasa ringan! Sama seperti Yamamoto!' Akhirnya pemuda mungil itu tahu perasaan janggal yang daritadi terus berputar-putar dalam kepalanya. Perasaan aneh yang terus menyelimutinya.

_Ah! Tou-san! _Cukup dengan satu kata itu, Gokudera yang sangat pintar dapat merasakan kekacauan yang akan segera terjadi.

"Kau.. –"

"UAAAAAHH!" Dengan cepat pemuda bersurai perak itu menendang Yamamoto keluar dari kamar Tsuna sebelum ia menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Dengan sekali tendangan itu, Yamamoto sukses terguling menghantam tembok. Tsuna dan Kakeru tampak kaget dengan tindakan Gokudera yang tiba-tiba.

Tidak buang waktu, Sang Badai langsung menutup pintu dan menahannya dengan tubuhnya. Yamamoto yang berada di luar terus menggedor pintu kamar Tsuna.

"Gokudera! Gokudera! Ada apa? Buka pintunya!" kata Sang hujan dari luar.

Wajah Gokudera memerah. Napasnya memburu. Ia menatap tajam ke arah Kakeru yang menampakkan ekspresi bingung. "Kau.. kau… Bocah, katakan lagi… siapa nama ayahmu?" tanyanya.

Kakeru menyerigai saat mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Gokudera. Dengan santai ia menjawab, "Yamamoto Takeshi."

Tepat saat Kakeru selesai mengatakan siapa nama ayahnya, pintu kamar Tsuna terlepas dari engselnya dan menghantam kepala Gokudera. Dari arah luar, Yamamoto muncul dengan satu tangan masih memegang kenop pintu.

"Oh.. Maaf. Aku tidak bisa mengontrol kekuatanku," kata Sang hujan sambil melihat Gokudera yang berjongkok di bawaahnya dengan kedua tangan di kepalanya. Yamamoto bahkan mengatakan maaf dengan ringan seakan-akan tindakannya barusan bukanlah hal besar.

Kakeru menatap takjub pemandangan di depannya. Sementara Tsuna berteriak histeris melihat pintunya yang terlepas, "PINTU! PINTUKU!"

Pandangan mata Yamamoto beralih ke arah Kakeru dan ia bertanya pada pemuda itu, "Um.. Siapa nama ibumu?"

"AAH!" Gokudera berteriak histeris mendengar pertanyaan Yamamoto.

Senyum lebar menghiasi wajah Kakeru. "Ya-ma-mo-to Hayato~" Tawa renyah lagi-lagi terlontar dari pemuda itu.

Seketika tubuh Gokudera limbung. Untungnya, Tsuna dengan cepat menangkap tubuh sabahatnya itu sebelum menghantam lantai kamar yang keras.

"Ahaha~ Menyenangkan sekali… Sudah lama aku ingin bermain dengan _Tou-san_ dan _Mamman _di saat kalian masih remaja," Kakeru berkata dengan nada suara ringan tanpa beban. Benar-benar gaya bicara khas seperti Yamamoto.

"Saat masih remaja… Oh.. Aku mengerti…" Yamamoto berkata singkat.

"Hei! Kau! Apa maksudnya 'Aku mengerti'?" Gokudera berteriak pada Yamamoto. Tangannya mencengkeram kerah Sang Hujan dengan kuat. "Jangan bertindak seenaknya, _Yakyuu-baka_!"

/PRANG!/

Terdengar suara kaca yang pecah. Sontak semua orang yang ada di kamar Tsuna menatap kaget ke arah jendela kamar Sang Langit. Tatapan mata mereka terpaku pada sosok si pelaku.

"Sialan…" kata sosok yang menghaancurkan jendela kamar Tsuna.

Semua terdiam melihat sosok itu. Seorang pemuda yang penampilan seperti Sang Hujan di masa 10 tahun yang akan datang dan berwajah mirip dengan Yamamoto—hanya saja ia bermata hijau seperti Gokudera dan Kakeru—memaksa masuk dari jendela yang hancur.

'INI LANTAI DUA! KENAPA DIA MASUK DARI JENDELA?' Tsuna berteriak dalam hati saat melihat pemuda yang ada di jendela. "JENDELA! JENDELAKU!" Lagi-lagi pemuda bersurai coklat itu berteriak histeris melihat keadaan jendelanya yang sama mengenaskannya seperti pintu kamarnya.

"Aku sudah bilang agar tidak pergi mendahuluiku…" Pemuda itu geram. "KAU TIDAK PANTAS JADI KAKAKKU, BRENGSEK!" teriaknya.

"Dia adik laki-lakiku, Takeru~" kata Kakeru santai. Menjelaskan siapa pemuda yang baru datang itu pada semuanya.

"Adik? Kau bahkan punya adik?" Gokudera meronta-ronta dari pegangan Yamamoto. Siap menerjang pemuda yang mirip dengannya itu seandainya Yamamoto tidak menahannya.

"Dia mirip denganku, ya," kata Yamamoto memandang takjub ke arah Takeru.

Tsuna terdiam. Mata coklatnya bergantian melihat Kakeru yang mirip dengan Gokudera tapi sifatnya mirip Yamamoto dan Takeru yang berwajah sama seperti Yamamoto—hanya saja bermata hijau seperti Gokudera dan Kakeru—tetapi sifatnya sama beringasnya dengan Gokudera.

'APA YANG SEBENARNYA TERJADI DI SINI?'

—_**Came from the Future**_—

—_**End (?)—**_

* * *

_**A/N:**_

Fic ke—entah keberapa. Maaf kalau _ending_-nya gantung… m(_ _)m

Mungkin ada yang merasa pernah baca alur cerita dari fic ini. Dan… Ya! Ini dari doujin pendek yang waktu itu saya temukan (?) di Lj. Saya sendiri tidak tahu siapa _doujinka_ yang buat. Buat yang follow twitter saya juga pasti tahu. Soalnya saya waktu itu rbut sama doujin ini di TL. XD

_Seriously_, itu chara yang jadi anaknya Yamamoto-Gokudera mirip sama OC saya dulu. Karena itu, saya pakai nama mereka berdua di sini.

Singkatnya, Kakeru itu mirip banget sama Gokudera, kecuali warna rambut sama sifat _easy-going_-nya yang mirip Yamamoto. Terus, Takeru berwajah sama dengan Yamamoto, bedanya matanya hijau kayak Kakeru dan gokudera plus sifatnya kasar dan beringasan kayak Gokudera.

Mungkin nanti (entah kapan) bakal saya buat _sequel_ atau cerita lepas (?) tentang Kakeru+Takeru dan 11th Gen. lainnya… /orz

Ciao ciao~ \(^o^)/

_**Mind to read and review? ;)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Yakyuu80**_


End file.
